When Teletubbies Attack: CCS Style
by Mirai Gensao
Summary: The Teletubbies are at it again. Only this time they're terrorizing poor Sakura and all her friends. Can they stop these evil creatures?


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this little story. So don't sue cuz you'll get absolutely nothing except maybe the nine dollars I got for Christmas or my pink Harry Potter owl.  
  
Author's Note: I included a list of the names from the Japanese to English version because my friends are dubbies, and I am too. But it's not my fault! Subtitles are expensive. Anyway, I used the Japanese names. If one is wrong, I'm sorry but oh well. I know it's a little OOC in the middle, but it's supposed to be. So don't tell me they are because I already know that. With that outta the way, let's begin, shall we?  
  
  
  
When Teletubbies Attack: CCS Style  
  
  
  
Name Translations  
  
Sakura=Sakura  
  
Syaoran=Li  
  
Tomoyo=Madison  
  
Kero=Kero  
  
Meiling=Meilin  
  
Touya=Tori  
  
Yuki=Julian  
  
Yue=Yue  
  
Eriol=Eli  
  
Ruby=Ruby  
  
Suppi=Spinner a.k.a. Spinny  
  
Teletubbies=Evil blood-sucking creatures  
  
  
  
It's another normal day for the Cardcaptors gang. Well, if you ignore the fact that four hideous creatures are chasing them around, that is.  
  
"Play with us!!"-Po  
  
"Nooooooo!!!"-Syaoran. He runs away and hides behind Sakura. Sakura looks around frantically as Meiling tries to beat up the Teletubbies and Kero transforms into his true form.  
  
"Hey, this will make a great documentary!" Tomoyo says as she records everything that's going on.  
  
"Documentary about what?!"-Syaoran. He's still hiding behind Sakura.  
  
"I heard on the news a little bit ago about the Teletubbies attacking people in Okayama and somewhere near Satan City."  
  
"Really?"-all.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then they must know what to do!"-Sakura  
  
"How do you figure that?"-Syaoran  
  
"Well, they got rid of them, didn't they?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"All we have to do is find out who they are."  
  
"I knew that!"-Meiling  
  
Meanwhile on the side, the Teletubbies are conversing with one another.  
  
"I think they forgot about us."-Dipsy  
  
"Then let's make them remember."-Po  
  
"Right on."-Tinky Winky. They all look at him. He's holding up a peace sign.  
  
"What?" They leap into action, only to find the group has departed for an unknown destination.  
  
"Kuso."-La-La  
  
"That's okay. We'll find them."-Dipsy  
  
"Yes, they couldn't have gotten far."-Po. They take off in their search.  
  
"I can't wait till we can drive."-Syaoran. They're running to Tomoyo's house since she's rich and stuff. They figure she might have stuff to help them figure out who was attacked. That and the fact that her house is the closest.  
  
They get there and go inside. The gang runs to her room, not saying anything to anyone on the way. The members of the house look at them, puzzled but don't bother asking. After all, they are teenagers. In her room, Tomoyo goes to her state-of-the-art computer and flicks on the power switch. Oh yeah. Kero went back to his normal "stuffed animal" form. A giant tiger type creature might have freaked people out.  
  
"What do you think those things are?" Sakura asks Syaoran. He looks at her.  
  
"I have no idea." She looks down.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But they are very powerful. I don't know how, but I'm sensing Clow Reed's magic from them." She looks back up at him.  
  
"Really?" He nods.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I am too. But I thought I was just-"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
While they're talking, Tomoyo searches the World Wide Web for any possible info on the attacks. Surprisingly enough , Kero and Meiling have a pleasant little conversation about stuff.  
  
"Aha!" Tomoyo has obviously found something online.  
  
"What?"-all. They gather around her and stare at the screen.  
  
"Oh, I was just checking my mail to see if I had any. I don't." They all fall over. She looks back at the screen and clicks on a search engine. She types in 'attacks' and comes up with a whole lot of stuff.  
  
"Guess that search was too broad."  
  
"Wait, scroll-down a little."-Syaoran. She follows his instructions. There are sites about the whole terrorist/USA thing and a bunch of stuff your history teacher would look at. At the very bottom of the page there's a site dedicated to the attack of the Teletubbies. She clicks on it and it takes her to the homepage. They all look at the site as she scrolls down. The names of the people involved are listed. The ones that catch their attention are, um...well there aren't any. The Dragonball and Tenchi gangs aren't really that famous. Except Bulma, though. The whole Capsule Corp. thing.  
  
"We should call them and see what they did to get rid of the Teletubbies."- Sakura  
  
"Duh."-Meiling. Poor Sakura frowns and hugs Syaoran for comfort. He blushes while trying to pry her off of him. Tomoyo tapes this whole thing to add later to her collection of "Sakura & Syaoran Moments".  
  
"Get off of my Li-kun!!"-Meiling grabs Sakura by the arm and tugs her off him. She slams into Tomoyo, who drops her camera.  
  
"Hey! That was expensive!!"  
  
"It's not like you can't afford a new one."-Meiling  
  
"You're just jealous that I'm rich and conceited!-I mean rich. Just rich!.Yeah."  
  
"I'm hungry."-Kero  
  
"I lost my necklace!"-Sakura  
  
"Shut up. I'll buy you a new one later."-Tomoyo  
  
"But it's the Key of Clow!"  
  
"Oh. Guess I won't then."  
  
"Help me find it!" Sakura grabs Meiling and shoves her nose in the carpet.  
  
"Mpf mpff!!"  
  
"It's your fault I lost it in the first place!" Meiling comes up for air.  
  
"Your just a clutz!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!" Meanwhile, Syaoran is trying to get the tape of Sakura hugging him from Tomoyo so it will never be seen again. But she won't let him have it.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"Nope! Mine!!" They run around her very large bedroom, playing tag. Kero floats there, hungry.  
  
Just then one of Tomoyo's bodyguards walks in with the phone. She stares at the group of "friends".  
  
"Umm.there's someone on the phone for you guys." They all stop and look. Sakura and Meiling are in the middle of a wannabe catfight with hair pulling and Tomoyo is being tackled by lil' Li-kun for that videotape. Kero falls to the floor like a stuffed toy that has just been freed of its evil possessor. They all get up and brush themselves off. Tomoyo goes over and clears her throat. She takes the phone. (By the way, they have two phone lines so they can be online and on the phone at the same time. Bob knows they can afford it.)  
  
"Thank you. You can leave now." She eyes them all suspiciously and then heads out the door.  
  
"Hello?" There's a little bit of silence. "Oh, great. You'll be heading over here then?" More silence. "Great. See ya soon." Tomoyo hangs up the phone and looks at her friends.  
  
"Who was that?"-Sakura  
  
"Someone calling herself the greatest scientific genius ever or Washu for the simple minded."  
  
"What did she want?"-Syaoran  
  
"She's coming over to help us with the Teletubbies."  
  
"Yay!!"-all  
  
So they all sit down and wait for Washu to show up with help. They play Truth or Dare while they wait. Meanwhile, the world, well just where they live, is being terrorized by the Evil Blood-Sucking Creatures.  
  
Washu all of a sudden appears out of nowhere with another guy who looks completely clueless. They all jump up and dash a whole three feet over to her.  
  
"Hey there."-Washu  
  
"Are you Washu?"-Tomoyo  
  
"Yep. And this is Gohan, the one who just helped me with the Teletubbies."  
  
"What am I doing here?"-Gohan looks around confused.  
  
"We need your help. Do you know what we can do?"-Sakura  
  
"Yes. You're a Card Captor, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey, I am, too!"-Syaoran pouts.  
  
"No you're not."-Tomoyo  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am-" Washu puts one hand in his face and then shoves him away.  
  
"Nyah!" Kero sticks his tongue out at him. Washu grabs Kero and throws him in the toy box that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Anyway, the only way to stop them is to have everyone who has beaten them recently to join forces. That's why you're here, Gohan."  
  
"But I was in the middle of celebrating."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Okay, everyone. This is what we do." They all gather around and listen to her "brilliant" idea.  
  
"Kuso, where the hell are they?"-Po. They're walking around, looking for the CCS gang. Dipsy looks under a rock, but no one's there.  
  
"I don't know. It's like they just disappeared." Tinky-Winky bends over *snicker* and looks in the nearby bushes.  
  
"Waiting for something?"-La-La  
  
"Shut the hell up, baka."  
  
"Who you calling an idiot?"  
  
"You wanna start somethin'?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Come here and I'll-" Po has to intervene. He can't have two of his most popular characters getting into a fight. It'll be bad for the ratings.  
  
"Cut it out, you two. Let's just find them." Po walks over to Dipsy.  
  
"Onore."-La-La  
  
"Baka."-Tinky Winky. They glare at each other.  
  
"Kisama!"-La-La  
  
"Iie, kisama!"  
  
"Shut up, you, you.you stupid loser!"  
  
"Why the hell are you speaking Japanese? Weren't we British?"-Po  
  
"I dunno." They both shrug.  
  
Back at Tomoyo's house, Washu has finished explaining and they all agree. Gohan just wants to defeat them He has a party to be at.  
  
"Can we hurry? The other's are all probably freaking out cuz I disappeared."  
  
1  
  
2 At the party.  
  
Everyone is still talking. And the Saiyans are eating. And the kids are playing tag. And no one noticed Gohan is missing.  
  
3 Back at Tomoyo's House.  
  
3.1 "Calm down. We have to be very careful or we'll all be possessed."- Washu  
  
"Yeah, my friends were possessed by them. It didn't look fun."-Gohan  
  
They all race outside and who should appear but a miniature sled and eight tiny reindeer?-Oops, wrong story. The Teletubbies are waiting patiently on the lawn for them. When they see the CCS gang, they stand up to greet them. Then they notice Washu and Gohan.  
  
"Oh my Kame! Noo!!"-Tinky-Winky  
  
"What?"-Po  
  
"I forgot my camera."  
  
"What do you need it for?"  
  
"I wanted to take a pic of that hot guy."  
  
"Who? Me?"-Gohan  
  
"You are gay!"-all  
  
"I am not!.I'm.uh." There's an awkward pause.  
  
"Who cares about his sexuality?"-Gohan  
  
"Yeah."-CCS gang and Washu  
  
"Apparently a lot of parents and people who want to drag our good name through the mud."-Po  
  
"Good name? You people are known for the possession and possible imprisonment and molestation of young children."-Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah."-Meiling  
  
"Hey!! We have not once made a little kid our slave!!!"-La-La. They all sweat drop.  
  
"Everyone, use the combination laser gun and remote I made!" They all pull out what she's talking about and use it.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" At first it looks like they are being sucked into it, but then the portal collapses and everyone is blasted away.  
  
When everything clears, they are now prisoners of the Teletubbies. Gohan and Washu are in the corner, strapped to some chair things. The Teletubbies are in the opposite corner discussing Bob knows what. Sakura looks at Syaoran. They're the only ones awake.  
  
"Now what do we do?"-Sakura  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe I could use the Cards."  
  
"But which one will work?" She thinks for a second. (AN: I don't really remember any cards, so if the ones mentioned aren't real, pretend they are for the sake of sense, okay?)  
  
"I can use Windy to trap them and then the Transport to send them somewhere else."  
  
"Oh yeah! That's a great idea."  
  
"Thanks. But I might need your help."  
  
"Sure thing." They both wait patiently in the corner for something to distract the Teletubbies. Gohan and Washu both wake up.  
  
"What the."-Gohan  
  
"No.They got us. Now we're doomed."-Washu  
  
"What do you mean we're doomed?"  
  
"There's no escape once they get you."  
  
"Don't say that! There has to be a way."  
  
"Oh, I assure you both. There is no way to escape us now."-Po  
  
"Oh yes there!!" They all turn and look.  
  
"*GASP!*" The Teletubbies gasp. Sakura and Syaoran are now both free thanks to Sword Card Sakura transformed into a Star Card (I know in the original version it's The Sakura Cards, not Star. And I also know Meiling isn't there in this part but it's my fanfic.) The others are still unconscious, though.  
  
"I know how to at least send you away from here!"-Sakura  
  
"And how would that be, little girl?"-Tinky Winky  
  
"With this card." She takes it out and shows them. "See?" They remain unimpressed.  
  
"Sakura, transform it!"-Syaoran  
  
"Right." She tosses it up into the air and chants that one incantation (I'm not sure if it's right).  
  
"I call upon the power of my star. Ancient forces near and far. Transport card, transform all your might and draw your power from my light. Star card!" It transforms and she uses it.  
  
"Wait! Use Windy first!"-Syaoran  
  
"Oh yeah!" She takes out Windy and uses it to trap the Teletubbies in a cage of wind, then she uses the other one.  
  
"Nooo! Wait, we're sorry!!"-Teletubbies  
  
"I don't think so! This time, we win!"-Sakura. They scream some more and disappear in a flash of light.  
  
. . .  
  
After everything calms down, Sakura helps up her friends and Syaoran frees Washu and Gohan. Then out of nowhere, Touya and Yuki appear. Yuki transforms into Yue and Kero transforms as well.  
  
"What's going on here?"-Touya  
  
"Nothing we couldn't handle."-Sakura  
  
"Are you all okay?"-Yue  
  
"Yeah."-all  
  
"But I missed another transformation."-Tomoyo  
  
"Sorry, but I really couldn't wait till you woke up."-Sakura  
  
"That's okay. I'll just get a recap from Syaoran."  
  
"Can I go home now?"-Gohan. They all turn and look at him.  
  
"Yes, you can leave. I should go, too."-Washu  
  
"Okay. Thanks for your help."-Sakura  
  
"No problem. C'mon, Gohan." Washu opens up the portal and they both step in. They disappear.  
  
"Come on, Squirt. Dinner's ready."-Touya  
  
"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."  
  
"Bye."-Tomoyo  
  
"See you, Sakura."-Syaoran  
  
"Thanks for your help, Li-kun." He turns red but tries to hide it. She smiles at him and Meiling frowns.  
  
"All right, that's enough. We have to go, too. My flight leaves early tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Bye Meiling."-Sakura. She pretends to scowl.  
  
"Bye." Her and Syaoran leave as they all wave. Tomoyo heads back with Sakura, Touya, Yuki who just transformed from Yue and Kero who also went back to his smaller form.  
  
As they leave, they are being watched from the shadows by a group of three.  
  
"Did she pass the test?"-Suppi  
  
"Yes. Sakura did very well."-Eriol  
  
"So what exactly did this accomplish?"-Ruby. Eriol smiles.  
  
"You'll see in time." The scene fades out.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Link, the Hero of Time, is skipping around Kokiri Forest. He's about to leave to go visit Lon Lon Ranch when four shadows loom over him. He looks up and his eyes widen in horror. He side steps and they land where he just was.  
  
"Great. Another world."-Dipsy  
  
"Yes, but that means new victims."-La-La  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Link looks at them confused.  
  
"Um, who are you?" They turn and strike a pose. He sweatdrops.  
  
"Uh.I think someone's paging me." He runs away and they chase after him.  
  
  
  
Didja like it? Well did ya? Thanks a bunch to the *eh-hem* few people who reviewed and if ya don't mind, REVIEW!!! Okay, sorry. If ya review, I'll write another. Kay? Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
